


Charles Meets Marie

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Series: Charlie [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: Marie doesn’t know if she should open the door.
Series: Charlie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570552
Kudos: 1





	Charles Meets Marie

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed

The doorbell had runs twice in quick succession, and in the void following, Marie uneasily looked through the peephole. A blonde man in a nice suit stood just back from the welcome mat, facing away. He seemed calm and unconcerned. He certainly did not look like he would be obnoxious, like the boys that called themselves a gang, yeah, a gang of youths in suburbia, down the street. Nor was he looking at all like he would be leaving. He was too calm, and willing to wait.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” Marie called through the door. Upon hearing her voice, the man turned toward the door and looked at the peephole. He pulled out a business card and held it up to the peephole. She read LCORP, LLC under that was the name Charles Brannigan and that he was a Company Investigator. There was no phone number, address, or email address. Nothing to indicate what type of business Mr. Brannigan investigated.

“Why are you here?” She called again. Bewilderment and surprise passed over the handsome man’s face.

”Must we speak through the door?” He called back. Her father was having problems at work. He’d told her not to let in the police. And that she should try to pretend not to be home, even if they had a warrant. Marie promised her father, but planned to abide by the law. This guy definitely did not look like the police, but did not look particularly unsafe, either. He was dressed far too nicely to be a Fed and was far to calm to be one of her father’s associates. All of his friends were currently panicking, same as her father. He didn’t have a briefcase. Behind him a taxi waited at the curb. Marie just didn’t know how to categorize him. 

“You here for my father?”

“In a manner of speaking. May I ask you a few questions regarding his whereabouts?” He had a nice voice. He tone was a little sarcastic, but the sound was a low pitch and very pleasant. Her father was not at home. So, there really was no problem with his coming in. He didn’t seem likely to go, if she didn’t let him in. 

“My father’s not here, but I assume you won’t be leaving ‘til you get answers, right?”

”That is correct.” He smiled as he looked directly into the peephole. He had stormy blue eyes. He looked at the door, through the door, as if he could see her standing on one leg, crossing the other foot behind her. While she bounced her green flip-flop against her heel. See her in her white sundress, with the light blue dots the size of her fist around the bottom. See her chestnut hair curling against her shoulders, green eyeshadow, pink nail polish and lipstick and the gold bracelet which was a birthday present on her wrist. See her brown eyes straight though the hole in the door.

A shiver went down her spine, but she was not sure whether it was from fear or desire. He really was a handsome man. So, she opened the door. 

“Do you want any coffee?” she asked as she led him into the sitting room, as her mother had called it. After Marie’s mother passed she no longer had anyone to fight with and had adopted most of her mother’s manners. She was still rather polite, but the affects of her school-mates had made her a bit more casual.

“Thant would be lovely, thank you.” Obviously, he had been brought up with manners similar to her mother’s.

“Please, have a seat.”

He sat in the throne-like chair usually used by her father. As she passed him on her way into the kitchen, she saw the pistol in a shoulder holster. Fear froze her.

“Are you well?” Charles leaned towards her and stretched out his hand to her, in a hesitant way. “You aen’t around people much, are you?”

”No.” His face lost its worried expression, and he looked at her blandly.

”I used to work at Starbucks a long time ago. Hopefully I still have the skills.” Marie returned carrying two mugs. Charles had remained in his chair rather than look around at the pictures on the walls. As she sat down, she tied not to see the bulge of the gun pushing out his jacket.

”Thank you.”

”Sure. What do you want with my father?”

He took a sip and placed the cup down on the antique coffee table before speaking. “Your father is not on the best of terms with his company at the moment. His company contracted the company I work for in the hopes of resolving the issues between the two. I am here to investigate the matter and, possibly, create a happy solution for the two parties.”

His story was simple and logical, but definitely had the ring of a script to it. “How long did that take you to memorize?” She asked, with one eyebrow raised. Her question came out wrong, because she didn’t really desire an answer. 

Charles’ gaze became narrowed and sharp. He moved forward until he was on the edge of the seat. Marie thought he looked like he was ready to spring off the chair at her. And his words. Well, he must be there to kill her dad, and that wasn’t surprising. 

“My father’s a shmuck.” Marie shook her head sadly, and looked away. Her head snapped back to him when he chuckled. He had a wry grin on his face as he stood.

”Where is your father now?” He looked down at Marie. She stood. Daring him to touch her. She quickly made her way to the front door.

Opening the door she turned to him, “Isn’t it your job to find him? I wouldn’t presume to impose on your chosen profession.” Charles had followed right behind her. He looked at her guileless expression and her raised eyebrow. He stepped in close to her, invading her space. 

“Thank you for your time Miss. Prussili. And thank you for the coffee. It was quite good.” He blinked and moved past her, “Good afternoon.” And he was out the door and headed for the taxi. Marie watched until they were out of sight, then shut the door. Returning the mugs to the kitchen she sloshed her coffee onto her dress. She took a deep breath, thinking. She made sure all the doors and windows were locked before she went to hide in her bed. 

After her father returned week later, Marie waited a few more days before she told him of the visitor, shortening the story to “A man came by from LCORP looking for you.” When her father asked what did he say, she replied, “Nothing. Just showed me his business card.”

”Do you have it?”

”No. I looked at it through the peephole.”

He reminded her to not let anyone else in the house when he was gone. For a while it was just the same old Fed’s and partners coming over. Her father spent more time at home. Saying it was for her protection. She thought it was for his protection. Then one day he had to leave, he said, he couldn’t get out of it or do the work from home. He said. 

The next day the Feds knocked on the door. “We’re here because your father has been found.” Marie opened the door. “Your father was found strangled. Hours before his body was found in the police chief’s personal car.” They were hoping to shock her into talking.

She said, “Thank you.” And shut the door. Her Aunt handled the morgue visit and her father’s burial.

While vacuuming she found Mr. Charles Brannigan’s business card tucked in the couch cushions. She thought about speaking to the Feds, but she didn’t. She burned the white sundress and stopped drinking coffee. In the fall she entered college. She would have told people why she began learning to shoot, but no one asked. In her family, that wasn’t considered strange to them, since everyone already knew how to handle weapons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome, but politeness is a must.


End file.
